rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dzin
Description Dzins are a humanoid race, known in the land for having powerful prowess in their eyes. They excel in situational awareness, dodging, and resisting mental damage. Appearance Dzins have red skin, black eyes, and brown hair. Dzins can also rarely have blue skin and purple eyes, though this is nowhere near as rare as people would have you believe Racial Abilities *'Iron Mind' - Immunity to all mind spells, and traumas. (Master Illusionist Quest and combat logging bypasses this ability.) *'World's Pulse' - Dzins can see all nearby NPCs/Players outlined by a light-blue tint on their hitboxes. You can "train" or increase the range at which you see NPC/Player hitboxes by constantly using World's Pulse over an extended period of time. The more "trained" World's Pulse is, the blinder the user will get. This blindness effect will naturally go away if you don't actively use World's Pulse, but this will consequently "un-train" the range at which you see NPC/Player hitboxes. There is a stage of blindness from which you cannot recover from overtime. Blindness Like stated above, actively using World's Pulse will make you blind. There are two stages to blindness. The first one is: Partial Blindness Your screen is darkened, and it can disrupt gameplay. Full Blindness The second stage of blindness. This stage completely makes your screen black, and also adds a blue overlay around it. You will only see the outline of yourself and nearby NPCs/Players. Progression *'Day 20' - Awakening - When used, a third eye will open on your forehead, and you will be able to dodge any attack. The amount of attacks you can dodge is dependent on how many days you have survived past day 20. The maximum amount of dodges is 10, reached at day 30. After getting Awakening the first time, it will not run as an ability in your lineage. Notes * When you're fully blind you lose the World's Pulse ability/tool from your inventory, and World's Pulse's effect is permanently activated; once this happens you can never re-gain physical sight. For some reason, you can't see player chat messages, including your own, when you are fully blind; this is a strange design choice since chatting virtually represents speech. ** It's not recommended to go fully blind as a Dzin, since you can only distinguish your position based on other NPC/Player hitboxes compared to your own hitboxes position, and the only positive thing you get is a somewhat far range with World's Pulse. ** It takes 20-25 minutes to become fully blind. * Dzins can use World's Pulse to identify certain races, and classes very accurately through walls; this is because certain races, and classes get unique, or extra hitboxes in specific places. For instance, Scrooms have a larger head hitbox, and Shinobis get an extra hitbox on their metal arm. **Races that are known to have distinguishable hitboxes include Scroom, Metal Scroom, Kasparan, and Morvid (1st and 2nd form only). **Classes that are known to have distinguishable hitboxes include Shinobi. Dzins can also un-reliably tell what weapon someone may be holding through walls. For instance, if one of their arm is horizontally in front of them they are likely holding a tome, if their right arm is extended slightly downwards they are likely using a Greatsword, etc. * If you go blind from using World's Pulse for too long, you can cure it at a doctor. * The Master Illusionist's quest will bypass Dzin's Iron Mind ability. Dzin.png|Red Dzin 60995a4b3feee362171d94a86903719a-png-1-.jpg|Blue Dzin